The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
Generally, a digital photographing apparatus stores still image data, obtained by a photographing operation in a photographing mode, in a storage medium and displays an image of the still image data stored in the storage medium on a display unit. Also in the photographing mode, a still image obtained by the photographing operation may be displayed on the display unit.
A photographer pushes a shutter button of the digital photographing apparatus at a most desirable time. However, contrary to the photographer's intention, a subject's smiling face disappears before photographing at a photographing time, or a person moves at the photographing time and thus, a photographed image is blurred. In these cases, the photographed image may not be satisfactory to the photographer. For example, when a still image including a face is obtained by using the digital photographing apparatus, a user usually intends a face with eyes open. However, contrary to the user's intention, the eyes of the face included in the still image are often closed, and in this case, the user has to newly obtain another still image including a face with eyes open.